who do I love?
by ORDINARYGIRL23
Summary: chihiro is 16 years old and found her way back to the sprit world. she fell in love with haku again but she have a challenge haku have a girlfriend and runs the bathhouse now who will get haku?


CHIHIRO POV:

"Mom I'm about to go to the movies with Aiko and Yuki is there anything u need"?!

"Yea can u run to the store for me sweety".

"Okay! I'll be back in 10 minutes".

"Okay dear stay safe"!

"I love the outside it's so beautiful the the sky is dark blue and stars everywhere and the people are so nice".

"Are you sure about that little girl". said a unknown voice

"Hello it's very nice to meet you sir" Chihiro said calm with a sweet voice

" It wont be very nice for long little girl" the man said walking towards Chihiro and pulled out a knife

NOBODY POV:

The man cut chihiro's arm and she screamed than ran from the man she never looked backed. She notice she was in the middle of the forest but she kept running from the man who was still chasing her she seen a statue it looked kind of like a frog she seen a old amusement park she ran in to get away from the psycho. she notice a lot of grass she ran to the grass then she smelled food. The first thing she though was were food Is people she ran to find someone she noticed it was 10:00 at night she was terrified then she saw a small frog when she seen it Chihiro walked toward the frog until the frog yelled human chihiro jump and started to run until she ran a boy with black greenish hair and green eyes and was about 17 years old. she though he was gonna hurt her so she ran from him he seen the terrified look in the 16 year old girl face. He ran after chihiro he caught her by the arm and he seen her trying to to fight him. She tried to punch him he grabbed her hands and he fell he had her pinned and said it's me chihiro. Did you forget me Haku you came here 6 years ago. chihiro wasn't listening to haku she was very scared of what this boy would do to her she screamed so much and was so terrified she scared herself until she passed out.

HAKU POV:

"Chihiro! chihiro wake up".

chihiro finally woke up to meet haku's green eyes .

haku saw how beautiful chihiro eye are.

"Hey u woke up. Are you ok chihiro?"

"Who are you?"

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"Where am I ?"

please don't hurt me!"

"Chihiro clam down I don't want to hurt you."

NOBODY POV:

Chihiro was steady asking questions she couldn't hear what haku was saying.

CHIHIRO POV:

I'm so scared! I though in my head

I hope he don't hurt me.

"did he say his name is haku?"

"I remember that name and this place but I cant completely recall."

I finally shut up when haku yelled at me.

HAKU POV:

She is getting annoying.

"Chihiro just SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME please."he lowered his voice after seeing chihiro jump from his yelling.

"I'm sorry just listen to me ok."

"chihiro nodded her head."

"alright now are u ok?"

she said yes

"Good how did you get in here."

"I...I don't know. A strange man was coming after me and cut my arm I stated to run from him and here I am."

"he cut u wear at?" haku asked until he looked down at her arm and seen the bleeding.

" right here." she grabbed it then noticed the pain

NOBODY POV:

Haku grabbed chihiro arm and cast a spell.

the wound disappeared and the pain stopped.

" thank you" Chihiro said and gave him a big smile.

"your welcome chihiro" haku said blushing

"you said your name I haku right?"

"yea don't u remember me chihiro?"

I remember you and almost everybody here like like lin,granny,kamaji and yubiba.

haku chuckled a little

"do you mean yubaba?"

"yea do she still own the bathhouse?"

"no I do."

"oh well that's good last time I was here she my biggest challenge other than no face."

"yea but you have to go home now chihiro" haku said

"Can I stay here a little longer haku?"chihiro said a bit calm

"no I'm sorry."

"why cant I haku?"

"because your a human."

"what about your promise."

"my promise?"haku wispered

"HAKUU!" said a soft female voice

"I'm in here Alicia" haku said back

"hey haku what you do-."

" hello." Alicia said to chihiro

"hi" chihiro said back

"who is this girl haku?" Alicia said to haku

"this is chihiro." haku said to alicia

" nice to meet you chihiro" Alicia said

" you to"chihiro said almost like a whisper

CHIHIRO POV:

This beautiful girl just walked in the room she had long brown hair to her waist,big brown eyes and she looked about 16 years old.

she walked over to haku and kissed him on the lips.

chihiro was sad she looked away from the scene and she realized when she was ten she fell in love with him and started to fall in love again until she saw what was happening.

NOBODY POV:

"haku I um can you take me home now?"

"Ok we can leave now."haku said

" Ok I'm ready."

haku transformed into a dragon and chihiro got on his back and grabbed his horns and they left

"haku don't this bring back memories?"

"yea. chihiro why did you change your mind about staying here?"

" i...um... remember my mom she would be worried for me."

" Ok well where here" Haku said

"oh thank you haku."

" chihiro Im sorry."

" what for."

"because of the promise i forgot about it."

"it's okay haku I forgot to but I really missed you and everyone else."

"chihiro why don't you stay the night at the bathhouse and tomorrow I'll take u to see everyone than you can go home."

"YES! I would love that" chihiro said jumping into haku arms and embracing him.

Chihiro realized what she was doing and moved back a little bit still in haku's arms they stared at each other his eyes looking in her brown ones and her eyes looking in his green eyes.

they both stared into each other eyes and started to move closer and closer until they lips were a inch apart they moved closer until there lips touched they went deeper and deeper until they broke apart they looked in each others eyes and he transformed into a dragon than she climbed on and they left for the bathhouse both of them wondering what just happened but also filled with joy and haku filled with confusion sadness and love but for who chihiro or Alicia.

( well everyone this is my first fanfic so please let me off the hook tell me what u think and what I should change for the next chapter mkay bye)


End file.
